


Sewing Together

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Fluff, M/M, Sewing, bowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, someone (I don’t remember who) requested sewing porn. So I’ve written a ficlet that goes into explicit detail about sewing. Also, Kurt and Blaine flirting and talking about bedroom activities. ~950, Season 3 Klaine, PG-13 for racy talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing Together

Kurt likes going to Blaine’s house for many reasons. For one, Blaine’s parents are often not there, which means they get to make out without fear of anyone walking in on them. Second, Mrs. Anderson is the owner of a Husqvarna Viking sewing machine. Third, she lets him use it whenever he wants.

So on a lazy Saturday afternoon when the Anderson parents are at their club playing couples’ racquetball, Kurt heads over to Blaine’s for what he hopes will be an enjoyable afternoon of stitchery and sexy bewitchery.

“I think it’s time I taught you how to sew a bowtie,” Kurt says as he hangs his scarf and coat in the entryway. “If you’re amenable to that plan.”

Blaine runs his hand up the small of Kurt's back and kisses him just below the ear. "You come up with the best ideas for foreplay."

Kurt rolls his eyes playfully before kissing Blaine back. “Well, there are many different things one can do with bowties, fine sir.”

“Oooh, I like where this conversation is going. Please, show me all there is to know about bowties, Mr. Hummel.”

They walk hand-in-hand to the sewing room and Kurt sets Blaine in front of the drawers of scrap that Mrs. Anderson has given them free reign over. "Okay," says Kurt. "We need something that's at least a yard long and about seven inches wide. Or two yards long and three inches wide. Or 20 inches long and 12 inches wide. But no stripes. They're too hard for beginners."

"Um, okay. I'll try to remember that."

"And I'll get the interfacing ready."

"The what?"

"Interfacing. It's the stuff that keeps the tie stiff so it holds its shape."

"Like erectile tissue?"

"Yes, dear, _exactly_ like erectile tissue."

Kurt grabs the roll of iron-on interfacing from the corner behind the sewing table and unrolls it on the cutting mat, slicing enough off for one bowtie.

"How about this?" Blaine stands from where he was crouched over the drawers, holding a swath of fabric under his chin and making that same toothy grin he always does when he’s so excited about something he could almost burst.

So Kurt bites his tongue, even though it’s a fashion disaster akin to those giraffe sweaters Rachel likes to wear. That smile of Blaine’s always makes Kurt’s heart soft and, besides, Kurt remembers the picture of Blaine's old family cat above his desk, the one that died the summer before they met. He kisses Blaine on the cheek and tells him the fabric is perfect.

Blaine blushes. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Kurt blushes back. He takes Blaine’s fabric and the interfacing over to the ironing board and plugs in the iron. "We'll iron the interfacing to the fabric, and then I'll draw the pattern out on the interfacing and you can cut it out. Okay?" Kurt smooths the pieces together.

"You can just draw the pattern freehand like that?"

"Well, I'll use the inch markings on the cutting board to get the measurements right – but, yeah, pretty much. After I made all those ones for you for Christmas, I kind of got the hang of it."

Blaine sighs in that swoony way that makes Kurt’s heart flip. "Best boyfriend ever _and_ most interesting kid in all of Ohio. Most talented, too."

“Watch out or my head’s going to get too big for my shoulders.” Kurt tries to say it sternly, but he smiles and bats his eyes the whole way through it. Maybe it’s a step toward learning to take a compliment. He hopes so.

Kurt directs Blaine how long to let the iron linger on each spot so that the interfacing fuses properly. When they're done – "Perfect, Blaine!" and Blaine beams – Kurt brings them back to the cutting board and draws the pattern with a piece of chalk. Blaine begins cutting it out, his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

Teaching Blaine to pin the pieces together turns out to be much more complicated than Kurt would have expected. Blaine’s whole upper body tightens as he slips each pin through the fabric with the slow care of a novice trying not to stab himself.

“It helps if you relax your shoulders,” Kurt says after a few minutes. Blaine’s perfectionism is almost painful to watch.

Blaine finishes sliding his next pin in place before answering. "I’m not sure how to do that when I could draw blood at any second."

"Well, you might, but the pain doesn’t last. I probably poke myself a half dozen times every time I work on something."

"So it's a masochist's hobby?"

"I didn't say I _enjoy_ the pain. It pinches a little, but the pins are so thin that you don't really feel it later. Usually. But maybe we should take a break. I forgot how hard it is to learn."

Blaine puts the tie down. "But we'll finish later? This is kind of fun, and I totally want this kitten bowtie."

"Yeah." Kurt kisses Blaine's forehead. "But maybe we can do something to relax your shoulders now."

"Like?" Blaine looks hopeful.

"Well,” Kurt says, resting his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. It relaxes a smidge. “I could give you a shoulder rub.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice.”

Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine’s earlobe. “And then maybe we could go upstairs and figure out some sexy new uses for your bowtie collection.”

Blaine’s pupils go wide. “I’ve never figured out how to tie one around my wrists all by myself,” he says breathlessly. “Maybe you could help with that.”

Kurt grins like the Cheshire cat. “Anything you want, my dear.” 


End file.
